


The Wedding Guests

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Wedding Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: The one where they shag at a wedding.





	The Wedding Guests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



"Fuck, Malfoy..." 

_Malfoy_...

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he tried not to make a sound, stuck in the small toilet stall at James's wedding. Malfoy palmed his cock through his trousers as he latched his lips onto Harry's neck. 

Harry liked making noise, and Malfoy knew that. Harry wondered if he remembered it. 

*

Harry watched as James's friends danced around on the floor, mostly in circles around the happy couple, before he made his way to the bar. 

"Where's your single cousin you said you'd introduce me to?" one of James's friends whispered to the girl next to her, but Harry was close enough to hear them. 

"He's on the other side of the room, speaking with Mr Scamander." 

Intrigued, Harry conspicuously turned to look to see the bloke the two girls were talking about. He was a young man: tall, and standing confidently. He must have been about thirty years younger than Harry. Harry smiled to himself and as he looked away, he caught Malfoy's gaze. Malfoy looked to the boy Harry had just been looking at, then back at Harry, and slowly raised an eyebrow. 

Harry shook his head and ordered a gin and tonic from the bartender. 

Malfoy started to walk up to him. 

*

Malfoy withdrew his mouth from Harry's neck to mumble a spell, Harry didn't know which, and then he was back on him. His hand slipped into the front of Harry's trousers, and while he tugged on Harry's cock, he moaned into Harry's mouth. 

Harry smiled at the reaction he'd elicited from Malfoy. When Malfoy caught sight of his grin, he growled, "Shut up, Potter." 

He fell to his knees, and Harry noticed that the spell Malfoy had cast was a cleansing charm on the floor. Made sense, Malfoy probably didn't want his trousers ruined. 

*

"Is it wise to be ogling your son's friends at his wedding, Potter?" 

Harry chuckled lightly and gestured towards the two girls standing close to them. "I was merely curious," said Harry. 

"Ah, young women scouting out future husbands at a wedding. A tradition as old as time itself," Malfoy said, turning around and staring right at the bloke Harry had just been looking at. 

"And older men trying to see if they can cash in on some wedding sex," Harry said, shaking his head. "Is it wise to be ogling someone nearly half your age, Malfoy?" 

Malfoy smirked. "I'll have you know, wedding sex isn't just for the young and inexperienced. If you know what you're doing, it's easy to find someone to pass the time with." 

*

Harry's head thudded against the wall in the tiny toilet stall as Malfoy _expertly_ swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, forcing Harry to bite down on his fist. He was afraid that even at his age, he'd come before this even got started. If he'd known he'd be shagging Malfoy at his son's wedding, Harry would have wanked this morning so he wouldn't be ready to shoot so soon. 

"Fuck. Wait. Wait, Malfoy. Wait..." Harry panted out while his hips swayed back and forth, his cock slipping in and out of Malfoy's mouth; neither one of them really had any intention of waiting. 

The moment Malfoy's fingers reached in between Harry's legs, pressing against Harry's entrance, Harry reached the edge of his orgasm. He groaned, his head sagged forward, but Malfoy kept right at it. He sucked and licked Harry dry, all the while using his finger to tease Harry’s hole--making promises Harry wasn't sure he was going to keep. 

*

"Mr Malfoy, why don't you come and dance with me?" Lily approached them and ordered a glass of wine before looking at Malfoy expectantly. 

"Perhaps later, Ms Potter," Malfoy said politely. 

"I'll have you know, my dance card is quite full. So it's either now or never," she said, grinning at Malfoy, who nodded and allowed her to lead him away. 

Harry watched them for a while, Malfoy looking stoic, while Lily purposely manoeuvred them around in a silly fashion. When Harry’s eyes locked with Malfoy again, he smirked, before finishing his drink and making his way to the loo. 

He'd not thought that Malfoy was actually going to follow him there. He hadn't done anything like this in almost twenty years, but when Malfoy walked in the loo, Harry knew exactly what he was looking for. He followed Harry into the toilet stall and locked it behind him. 

*

Harry looked down at Malfoy, who looked up and locked his gaze with Harry. His plump, almost bruised-looking lips and rumpled hair made for the sexiest sight Harry had beheld in a very long time. 

"Come up here," Harry demanded. His voice was husky, his throat dry. Malfoy stood up immediately, and Harry wrapped his hand around Malfoy's cock. The precome made it easy for Harry to slide his hand up and down. Harry kissed Malfoy all the while he pumped his cock. Malfoy moaned around his tongue and abruptly broke the kiss. 

"Your robes will get ruined," Malfoy said, looking down at Harry's hand, watching himself fuck it. 

The weight of his cock in Harry's hand, felt familiar. The thickness of it reminded Harry of all that he'd missed. "It'll be fine," Harry replied, his left hand reaching back to cup Malfoy's arse. It was still bloody perfect. "Quidditch has been good to you." 

Malfoy raked his hands up and down Harry's thighs before he pressed them against Harry's chest. "So has the DMLE." 

"I'd forgotten how you can..." Harry gasped, "...have a civil conversation..." he closed his eyes and let out a small moan, "...while doing something like this." 

Malfoy started to jerk his hips back and forth, biting down on his lower lip, a familiar sign that told Harry he was close. When his fingers dug into Harry's skin, he parted his mouth slightly and let out a small sigh. "You started it." 

And then Malfoy closed his eyes, threw his head back, and spilled all over Harry's hand. 

Harry watched his face, so unguarded, so pleased with himself, that Harry wanted to run his come-soaked fingers through Malfoy's hair just to make the man scowl again. It felt too normal to see him smiling. 

As Malfoy pulled away, he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Harry's hand. "Allow me," he said, before spelling Harry's clothes clean and smooth. 

"Thanks," Harry said and Malfoy nodded.

They dressed in silence, and as Malfoy opened the door to the stall to walk away, Harry called after him. 

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Malfoy asked, calm and collected, as if they hadn't just shagged for the first time in fifteen years. 

"Save me a dance?" Harry said. 

_Fin_


End file.
